Art In A Nutshell
by Mina And Mia
Summary: Deidara works in a craft store and Sasori becomes a frequent customer, but they are anything but friends. Will their feelings change, or will they get tired of each other before the chance arises?


**Disclaimer: I have yet to acquire Naruto, and probably will never attain it. **

Author's Notes: So… This is a multichapter fic that I have started, but I need to know if anyone likes it, so if you could review and tell me what you think, I would very much appreciate it! This may or may not turn out to be SasoDei. I'm not sure yet. I didn't specify which art store Deidara works at, so you can use your imagination. This is written in Deidara's POV.

I was walking around the small store that always felt like home to me. It had everything I wanted in it. Craft Supplies. Art was what I lived for so it was only natural I would practically live in this small store.

I worked full time at the craft store, but even when you are working full time, there are always days off. On those days that were few and far between, I would walk around the store grabbing anything that caught my interest. I would buy what I could afford and save the other items in my mind to buy the next time I had money.

I had continued this process for years, but a certain redhead had to screw it all up.

Like I normally did on the days I was working, I stood behind the cash register, selling multiple items to different people. Then Hidan came. Hidan was my friend, but I could tell from the look on his face that there was something he really needed to do. Probably some stupid sacrifice.

He laid his paints and the canvas he was buying down on the counter and I began scanning the items. I could tell that he was getting impatient, so I scanned extra slowly. Hidan quickly got annoyed and started yelling at me. I was used to it by now, so I continued what I was doing. The next thing I knew there was a hand around my neck and another hand scanning the paint. I gasped for air and when Hidan's hand had finally disappeared, he was out the door.

I scowled and looked at the little money Hidan had left. Well, it was only a quarter, barely money at all. I was about to chase after the Jashinist to get my money back, for I was the one who had to pay for the rest of the fee.

I had actually started to move towards the door, but someone behind me coughed and I stopped, turning around. "What is it un? I have business to take care of." I said, looking at the person who had coughed. He had bright red hair and chocolate eyes. He gestured to the objects sitting on the conveyor belt.

I didn't move. For some reason I really didn't like this guy. There was an air about him, like he thought he was better than everyone else. Something else seemed wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Are you ever going to do something useful?" He asked.

"That depends. Can you stop being retarded un?" I asked. I really didn't like the new guy.

"There's a bigger retard in front of me. He's also a brat."

I ground my teeth together and glared at him. "Just leave me alone un." I said.

"I would in a heartbeat, but I need my supplies and no other register is open." I looked around, noticing he was right. _Stupid Pein. Being late to work again._

"So you're a smart alic too un? How wonderful." I said, scanning the first item. It was a piece of wood. I looked at the pile, seeing that everything in the pile was wood except for one item. A professional wood cutter. Huge step up. I had never met a wood obsessed freak. This was a first. "What's up with all the wood anyway un?" I asked, venom still in my voice.

"Have fun guessing brat." He said, walking off with his precious wood. I looked down and saw exact change for the purchase lying in front of me. I really need to be more observant.

I turned around and looked at the guy's red mop of hair that was traveling away from me. I glared harder and flicked him off. He must have sensed me looking at him, for he turned around, walking backwards, returning the gesture.

I never wanted to see this guy again.

"Hey Dei. What's up?" An orange haired man walked in, grabbing a work apron off the nearby hook.

"Nice of you to finally turn up for work Pein." I said, a sigh escaping my lips. "I'm going on break un." Pein came over and took over the register as I walked out the door.

I ended up in a nearby Starbucks and walked up to get a latte. I ordered without looking at the person I was talking to.

"4.39 Sempai!" The person said. I looked down and saw one of the most annoying people on the face of the earth. Tobi.

"Here un." I said, handing Tobi a five dollar bill. "Keep the change." I added, not wanting to talk with the hyper bomb. I turned around to eave and made my way to the door through a string of people.

As I was walking out the door, someone was also walking in. A someone that had red hair. He noticed me about the same time I recognized him. He ran into me, slamming his shoulder against mine. It caused my latte to spill all over the white shirt I was currently.

"Fuck you un." I said, tipping the remaining coffee on top of the red locks. I earned a punch from the opposition. I stumbled backwards slightly and noticed that we were making a scene. Not that I really cared.

"Don't mess with me brat." He said, walking up to the counter to buy something. I scowled at his retreating figure.

"Running away from a fight un?" I asked, attempting to make the red mad. I succeeded.

"Never. There isn't any real fight anyway. It would only be me kicking the crap out of your sorry butt. Smarten up brat." He said, never turning to face me.

"I despise you un." I said, trying to control the temper that started as a small spark and grew to a large flame.

"Good." He said. I walked up to where he was standing and kicked him in between his shoulder blades. He fell forward onto the counter. "Why you little-"

"What? Brat? Proud of it un." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, smirking.

"I had a different word in mind…" He said, elbowing me in the nose, causing it to bleed. I hoped it wasn't broken. I fell down from the unexpected impact. I propped myself up on my elbows. "But brat works."

I moved my feet forward and over, hitting the red in the ankles. He fell down a few feet away from me.

"And you're crap un." I said, standing up. He did the same.

Tobi walked out from the back room. He must have left while we were fighting. Probably to go tell the boss. He had always been a tattle tale.

"Sempai… And Sempai's friend…" Tobi began. I almost gagged when Tobi called the idiot in front of me my friend. "Zetsu-san said to get out and never come back…"

Great. The worthless redhead had gotten me kicked out of Starbucks. Zetsu was the boss, so what he said goes. And that meant I left.

I turned and walked out the door with Mr. I Ruin Everything behind me.

"Who are you anyway un?" I asked. I might as well know the name of my new enemy.

"Sasori. Yours brat?" He asked.

"Deidara un." I answered, leaving. I had work to get back to, hoping that it would help me calm down. It normally helped to be in a familiar surrounding when I was upset.

When I made it back to the shop, Pein whistled.

"You sure look beat up Dei. What were you mugged or something?" He asked.

"No un. Just shut up and work." I ordered. He listened to me, knowing I was in a terrible mood. I knew that he would ask what had happened again later, and I would yell at him for being late. If he had been on time, I wouldn't have had to deal with the wood master Sasori.

What was done was done. But little did I know, it was only the beginning.

A/N: So like I said. Let me know if you liked it! And if it should be yaoi or not… Love you!


End file.
